Marko Polo
by NewEnglandGirl
Summary: Polo is a girl who has lived in Santa Carla her whole life and is no stranger to the hot, biker guys who hang around the Boardwalk all night; one night she just happens to bump into one of them, he seems nice but does she know the real him? Join her on her rollercoaster life which happens to clash with a certain Lost Boy... sorry, summary isn't so great :/ Marko/OC
1. A Night at the Boardwalk

**I do not own anyone except my OC's Polo, Danni, Janie and Jenny and a few others who only make a cameo or two... ENJOY **

**The Lost Boys **

Santa Carla, the world's death capitol… and yet here I have managed to live for the past four years. I just graduated high school and instead of going to college, here I am working on the Boardwalk three nights a week, making decent pay. It isn't the best life and although I did think about going home after school finished I didn't have a real reason to go back, my friends and I have since parted when I left because we were at different ends of the country and with scarce family members who I haven't talk to since the _accident _why bother? Anyway, where was I going with this? Oh right I'm on my way to work, to the book store, it's so odd to think that there is a book store on the Boardwalk and it actually gets good business. It still perplexes me but I don't mind it because I like my work hours, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday 12-6. So I work, go home and relax and then most of the time go back to the Boardwalk. I love the night life, no matter how much I love the sun and tanning and relaxing in the water I love the mystery and magic of the night.

As I walk to work, which takes about five minutes 'cause I live just down the street with some friends of mine. As I walk up to the store I smile and say hi to Jenny the other worker. Time seems to fly by as I help customers and ring them up and before I know it my shift is over and I walk back to my place and start to make dinner for me and my friends Danni and Janie who I share the apartment with. I started to stir the tomatoes, peppers, meatballs, and sausages in the sauce. After it was sitting on the stove for a while I put it on low and went to lay my outfit out for tonight, a pair of black skinny jeans, red Nike high-tops, and a black and red shredded top that ended just before my belly-button. I also grabbed about ten black bangles and some black earring and a necklace. I then walked back into the kitchen and put some water on for the pasta. As the pasta finished the two girls walked in and I smiled at them as they sat down at the table and I brought the food out to them.

After about a half hour of eating I went to take a shower as the cleaned up- just like we usually do. After a quick shower I brushed my curly hair and threw some mouse in it to help contain the curls for when my hair dried. After that I got dressed and put my jewelry on and then just as I was about to leave my room I grabbed my leather jacket. As I walked out of the living room I turned to the girls.

"You two staying in tonight?" They nodded and I told them I would see them later.

I started my walk to the Boardwalk and took a glance at myself in a shop window. I honestly hadn't looked at myself before leaving but now I did and noticed that I actually looked good. My light make-up made my eyes pop and the cut off shirt I was wearing made it able to see all of my tattoos. I had five, the one on my left hip was praying hands that said friends on the left side, love on the right, and above the hands said family. On my left side in between my ribcage and above my hip had an old fashioned pocket watch and chain that said "timing heals everything", and on my right ribcage was a large cross on my left ribcage was a blue puzzle piece with a cancer ribbon hanging off of it. The only one you couldn't see was the four Aces' on my right shoulder. As I continued to walk I smiled, I had a good feeling about tonight.

As I reached the Boardwalk I walked over to my first stop of the night, the carousel. I don't know why but I liked it, a lot… maybe it was because of the four extremely hot, but somewhat dangerous looking guys that were almost on there. They were all so hot; but my guy was the shortest one who had long curly hair and a very interesting multi-colored patch jacket. He looked really fun… so as I went on the carousel and took a seat on a black and purple horse I heard their laughing and smirked to myself. The ride took about three minutes and those three minutes were the best! Ha-ha no not really. Well the ride itself wasn't bad but when I went to get off the ride some surfer-looking dude decided to stick his foot out and trip me off the ride. I put my hands out to help my fall and heard laughter behind me, and then I heard the other- hot guys- talking and laughing as well. I rolled my eyes and jumped up and wiped myself off, as I walked past the guys- the biker guys- the short one, the one I liked well thought was hot, stopped. I don't know why but he did and I kept walking to the water and washed, with lots of cussing because of the salt, my scrapes out.

After my hands stopped bleeding I walked back up to the Boardwalk and went to grab something to eat. I was walking around trying to find something when I bumped in to somebody, as I went to fall I felt hands go around my waist and help keep me up. A minute or so after I looked up to see chocolate brown eyes like my own, I looked up at him and smiled seeing as he was a few inches taller than me, he had a goofy smile on his face and I finally seemed to recognized him as the very attractive biker as I then noticed his jacket.

"Hi…" I spoke shyly at him as he still had his hands on my waist.

"Hi…" he replied slowly and I smiled _his voice is as great as his looks _

"Umm, do you always hold people like this when you first meet them?" I asked him and he quickly removed his arms and oddly I felt sad and cold… I pulled my jacket closer to me and looked up to him to see him shyly biting his nail.

"Uh, sorry for bumping into you and thanks for catching me…I've fallen too many times for my liking" I thanked him

"It's no problem and uh you're welcome. I'm Marko by the way." He stuck his hand out and I grabbed it giving it a firm shake.

"I'm Polo, but my friends call me Chocolate or Baby Girl." He gave a questioning look and I explained, "I love chocolate and they say my hair and eyes reminds them of chocolate and I'm the youngest so yeah…" I trailed off.

I was about to ask him something when his friends called his name and he turned to them real quick and then back to me, "Those are my friends, umm I gatta go but will I see you tomorrow?"

I laughed, "Yeah I come almost every night, have for the past four years." I smiled at him and he smiled back, _oh God, he has an adorable smile! _

He said bye and warned me not to fall anymore, and I laughed waving bye to him.

I went to grab a piece of pizza and ate it and decided to head home.


	2. A Day at Work and Meeting New People

**A BIG thank-you to the guest who reviewed the story and I was very shocked that someone read/reviewed it so quickly! so here is a little treat, the next chapeter! **

**again, I do not own anything except my OC's :) ENJOY**

The next day I was called early by my boss, Jay-C, and she asked if I could come in today and stay till about eight. I said I would and then I told the girls they were on their own for dinner, they would probably have left over's anyway. Because I had to go in at ten, and it was already eight I hopped in the shower and when I got out I blew dried my hair straight and went to my room and grabbed a pair of high- waisted shorts, and an AC/DC crop top and put on my make-up and a pair of black high tops on as I made my way out of the apartment I grabbed a few pieces of toast and finished as I made my way into work.

Around two I had a break so I went and grabbed some rice from the Chinese place a few shops down. As my lunch came to an end I went back in and started to work and around four I was getting board so I started to go around the store singing softly. My co-worker Sami snuck up on me and started clapping I jumped around and she laughed.

"You have a great voice, you know Polo." I thanked her and went to the back of the store and grabbed one of the portable TV's with a VHS player and brought it out to the sitting area near the check-out so I could still see it and put it a movie. Around eight I heard familiar laughter as I put another movie in, this time a scary/slasher movie with all the blood and guts and gore. I went back to the check out as I saw Marko walk in with his friends. As soon he looked around he spotted me and I smiled over to him and he and his friends came over- since the place was dead it was okay.

"Hey Marko and Marko's friends… I take it you were looking for me?" Marko looked surprised and countered;

"And what would give you that idea?"

"No offense, but you don't seem to be the kind of person to spend their time reading."

"Okay true, but Dwayne, the dark haired one, loves to read. Right Dwayne?"

He nodded and I smiled. "Okay so now I know two out of the four of you, who are the other two?" I asked and the one with crazy, Twister-Sister like hair came over to me and took my hand and kissed it, "Paul, at your service" I laughed and the other one, with bleach-blonde hair came over and did the same saying his name was David.

"Well nice to meet you guys but I have to be getting back to work."

Marko frowned and I laughed, _he's so adorable! _ And then my boss came out saying, "Hey Polo, it's pretty dead around here why don't you go?"

I smiled at here and signed out of the computer and Marko said "Well, looks like you're off." Rolling my eyes I told him I still had to put the TV back and as I did this they sat in the chairs and talked quietly and we left together.

"You hungry?" Paul and Marko asked, I nodded and we went to go grab some food. We stopped and got some hot dogs and then we went and walked around the Boardwalk some more and goofed around. It was getting late and a little chilly as I thought to myself, _I'm so stupid, I should've grabbed my jacket!, _I felt like Marko could read my mind as he took his bright jacket off and put it over my shoulders and I turned to him, "Won't you get cold?" He shook his head and the two of us continued to walk down to the beach. The others left us at the carousel about an hour ago. We had just been walking around randomly and talking as we went and sat by the shore. As we sat down Marko put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. It felt like we were only sitting there for a few minutes but I must've been longer because the next thing I knew Marko was gently shaking me telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly to see him in front of me and smiled up at him.

"What time is it?"

"Around one I think."

I sat up and started to stand swearing under my breath, "Crap!" Marko got up and looked at me, "What's wrong you got a curfew or something?" he asked laughing slightly I laughed too, "Well, sort of, I live with some girlfriends and we have this rule that if any of us aren't back by 1:15 that we would call the police. This is Santa Carla after all." He laughed "Do you want a ride back, it would be quicker?" I thought about it and nodded and we walked up to his motorcycle which was by the book store and I got behind him after putting his jacket on all the way and told him how to get to my house.

We soon pulled up and I looked to him as I got off the bike. I was about to take his jacket off when he stopped me,

"Keep it, you can give it to me tomorrow; it'll be a promise that I get to see you." He smiled goofily and I laughed and said okay.

"Thank you Marko, I had a great time tonight by the way. Your friends are really cool, almost as cool as you." And he laughed,

"Well thanks and I'll tell them you said that. I had a great time too. I'll see you tomorrow?" and I nodded, he went to start his bike when I said his name. He turned to me confused and I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss, "See ya tomorrow Marko." He smiled and I turned to walk inside as I walked in I heard his motorcycle speed away. I took my shoes off and didn't bother to change or take Marko's jacket off as I feel onto my bed, of course after I told the girls I was okay.


	3. A Visit to Hotel Lost Boys

**I LOVE the Reviews I've gotten, I was away from my computer so I couldn't update but I have the next few chapters written but I dont want to update too quick because I haven't gotten too far so yeah... **

**Once again I do not the Lost Boys, sadly and also ever since I've started writting these two fic's I've had a strange obsession with The Two Corey's, so I have an Edgar story (check it out if you want...) and I may write a Sam fic as well... R.I.P Corey Haim, your life was cut short, like many others in Hollywood... **

**Anyway... on with the story:) **

The next day I woke up an hour and a half before work and quickly made some eggs and changed into a summer dress before grabbing Marko's jacket, in case I saw him before I went back later. Turns out I didn't see him; I didn't see him until I got back to the board walk at 9:30 with the girls on my side. I had changed into a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans with a pair of orange Nike high-tops and an orange crop top with long sleeves and my leather jacket in my hands with Marko's on. The girls and I went on to the carousel as they interrogated me about last night. I explained to them I meet some people and stuff and as the continued to question me I felt hands go around my waist from behind while I was on a white horse the girls stopped talking and I turned to see Marko and the Boys, "Nice jacket Polo" I laughed as I gave it back to him and he told me I could've worn it but I held up mine, showing him I brought mine.

"Oh right, girls these are the people I was telling you about earlier; this is Marko, David, Paul, and Dwayne. Guys, these are my roommates, Danni and Janie." I introduced them pointing to everyone. The ride soon ended and we all got off and started to walk. As we kept walking I started to think how alike Paul and Janie were, they were both wild and I mean I was too but I didn't really do illegal fun, more fun carefree stuff… and Dwayne and Danni were both quite but fun… huh and now that I think about it Marko and I were very alike as well… Poor David he got nobody. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Marko wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I turned to him with a blush on my cheeks and smiled at him,

"Hey you." He said with that adorable smile, "Hey to you too." Smiling back he turned to his bike and I noticed the girls were also on with Paul and Dwayne.

"You two coming or are you staying?" David asked and I turned to Marko, "Well, what do you want to do?" I asked and he said "C'mon lets go with them… unless you wanna stay here." I shrugged and we walked over to his bike and I sipped my jacket up and wrapped my arms around his waist, and breathed in his sent as I rested my head on his back. And we were off…

About ten or fifteen minutes of bumpy driving back we reached Hudson's Bluff, I used to come here a lot when I first came here and the boys turned their bikes off. I got off gently before Marko and he grabbed my hand and intertwined our hands as we all went down the rickety old steps. As we reached the inside of the hotel/cave David started to tell us the story of how this was a hotel and then it went down after the Big One. Marko and I were walking around as he pointed out places in the room while Dwayne, Paul and the girls danced on top of the fountain. I tugged his hand and he looked at me;

"Dance with me." With that we walked over to the fountain and I was pulled up by Paul and Marko and I started to dance around laughing and then the girls and I started to sing along to 'Walk this Way' by Aerosmith as they came on through the boom box. The boys laughed and when the song was finished we all went and sat down on the couch and chairs. Marko and I sat on the couch next to Dwayne and Danni and Paul and Janie sat in the chair across from us and David in the old looking wheelchair. We all started to talk about stupid stuff like our most embarrassing moments, things we like to do, you know stupid stuff. We were just talking when David got up and went to grab something when Danni and Janie started saying that we should go back because they had to work early, I was sad I didn't want to leave but I wasn't sure I wanted to stay either. Then David came back with a bottle with red stuff in it- wine I'm guessing when he heard the others saying they should go.

"We'll give you a ride" Paul spoke and David nodded and they got up, I looked behind me to see Marko playing with my hair and I smiled at him.

"You want me to bring you home?" He asked with what sounded like a twinge of sadness and I slowly said a 'yeah' in the same tone. We then walked out behind the other four and got onto the bike. As we got back Danni gave Dwayne a kiss on the cheek and Janie just left Paul hanging. I felt bad for the guy I think he liked her but you never know with guys. I got off of Marko's bike and turned to him with drowsy eyes. I leaned in to him and give him a slow but sweet kiss.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked with hope in my voice. He looked at me with guarded eyes… and for some reason I was a little hurt and scarred that he would say no.

"Um, I'm not sure I think we all have to do something…" I nodded and looked down at my feet, and he continued after he pulled my chin up, "but I'll try okay?" and I nodded.

"Well I better go in." he nodded and gave me another kiss. I turned and said good night to the boys and walked up stairs.


	4. A Change

The next few weeks went by with me going to work, cooking, and going to the Boardwalk hoping to see not only Marko, but the others too. In the short time I'd known them I feel like I've known them forever. Some nights Danni would come with me and hope to see Dwayne, they so liked each other, but Janie ended up moving out a day or so after we meet the boys…So it was now just Danni and I, and I didn't have any problems with that. It's been a really good time hanging with the boys, and I have developed feelings for Marko. Like not some stupid high-school girl crush but actual l-o-v-e feelings for him. I've even been having dreams with him in them.

It was now Friday and it was a slow day at work, this week my boss had a few TV's installed and we've also got VHS players so we have different movies going on at all times. I was so board today as I doodled in a notebook. It was about seven, and I still had an hour left. I had been getting later shifts lately. They're usually from 12-8 or 12-9. Mostly 12-8, which was okay because I've also gotten a longer break so I get to grab food, walk home, and then change for the night life on my dinner break which was at six. So I had just gotten back and changed from my shorts and black t-shirt to a pair of blood red skinny jeans, and a white cut of shirt that said "Dating a vampire sucks" with blood coming off of the words. I got it last week and Marko laughs at it when I wear it. I also had on a pair of white high-tops and my hair was straight again. I was going up the ladder to change the movie when two hands picked me up and put me over their shoulder. I looked up and saw Paul and Dwayne and knowing David wouldn't do it I smacked the person's butt saying "Marko will you put me down I still have an hour left and I need to change the movies." He twirled me around before putting me down and dipping me and kissing me. We straightened up and I gave him a hug and another kiss. I got back on the latter after giving the boys a hug as well and changed the movie. As we walked around the store we talked aimlessly. They actually helped keep me company until my shift was over. Which was awesome!

As we headed out I jumped on Marko's back and kissed the back of his neck through his crazy hair. I could just tell he was smiling. "Hey guys, we will catch up with you later." Marko yelled to the others as Dwayne spotted Danni, I waved over to her and then put both arms around Marko's neck and squished his sides and yelled, "giddy up horse-y!" that got some heads to turn and I laughed as he took off running and we went to the beach. As we lay in the sand I turned to him and I could see he was having an internal battle. "What's on your mind tiger?" he turned to me and did his shy thing- bit his nail. He looked at me and after a moment or two, he kissed me, quite furiously might I add, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and with the slight pressure of him I laid on my back as he was hovering over me. He pulled away and I was breathing heavy, as was he and he asked me, "Polo, will you be _my_ girl?" I laughed and nodded my head before pulling him in for another kiss.

After a while we got up and I got on his back again and we went to meet up with the others at the carousel. I looked over to Danni and Dwayne and saw they were talking to each other softly and remembered Dwayne asking me if he thought he should ask Danni to be his girl. Marko walked over to Paul and set me down on a horse next to him as he leaned against me and I gave him a shoulder message.

"Nice shirt Baby Girl." David said from across from me, I laughed "Thanks Davy." I was the only one allowed to call him that. He laughed too and lite his cigarette; I looked at Paul and flicked him in the ear and he looked to me and flicked me back.

"So you girls coming to Hotel Lost Boys tonight?" Paul asked looking at Danni then me. I nodded as did she and went back to giving Marko a message before a group of Surfers came up to us and looked at me before saying,

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch that like loser guy and come spend some time with like a real man; like me." I scoffed and felt Marko tense; I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ignored the other guy. But obvious he was an idiot as he went up to Marko and shoved him away from me. Then an all out brawl occurred. Until a police officer came to us and broke it up the ride soon ended as we jumped off the ride and I went over to Marko and grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me straight in the eye while I walked backwards. No damage done to his beautiful face and I smiled and kissed him.

"Why don't we go back to your place?" I asked and we set off to the bikes. That was when I noticed David had someone with him. I looked over at him and he gave me an evil smile and I rolled my eyes. Danni however was more of a people person and walked over to her and introduced herself and the rest of us. "I'm Star." She said as we hopped on the bikes.

When we made it back David and Star went to one of the rooms kissing and the rest of us were in the living room, and then they came back with David holding the bottle from when we first came here. I looked at Star and it looked like she had already had some. But I'm guessing she was also a light weight because she passed out and David quickly caught her and put her on the bed. I looked at Marko and he smiled; David gave the bottle to me first and turned to Marko and he started, "Drink it Baby Girl, become one of us" I looked at him, "What do you mean?" "Well, were vampires." I looked at him skeptically, "Prove it." I had always believed in night crawlers, especially vampires and he looked at Danni and Dwayne and she nodded. Then I turned to look at Marko again and his face had changed. I jumped a little before putting the bottle down and turning to Marko as I ran my fingers over his yellow/red eyes and he smiled, probably happy I wasn't scarred and I saw his fangs. I looked over at Danni and she looked happy; we had both talked about that if we had the chance to be a vampire we both would and she nodded. Grabbing the bottle I took a few swings and turned to Marko whose face was still vamp-ish and said "I like you more with brown eyes." and he laughed and his face changed.


	5. First Kill

Soon we all left, except Star because she was knocked out, and went to the train tracks, then we were all dangling off the side rails and we fell. The next thing I remember was waking up on the bed with Marko's arms around my waist and the stars out. I rolled over to him and tucked my head under his and kissed his throat lightly and I heard a deep growl come from him and I smiled. We soon all got up and then before anything grabbed out stuff from our apartment and brought it back the hotel because we decided we might as well move in. Before we went to the Boardwalk, as I was about to change, I fell to the floor wrapping my arms around my stomach in pain. The boys and Danni came running over to me and looked at me trying to comfort me. The first to speak was David, "She needs to feed, the three of them need to feed" and then Star spoke up, "I will not, I'm not going to be like you and kill innocent people!" David then turned to her and they started fighting and would've continued had Danni not fallen as well. David turned to Star, "I'll deal with you later, and girls grab something you don't like and change and meet us by the bikes." We nodded and grabbed our paint clothes that we used when we painted the apartment. We slowly made our ways to the bikes and Marko looked at me with a sad face, I got on the back of the bike and slumped against him. He put his hand over mine as we rode off to feed. It was about ten so we knew we'd find a party on the beach somewhere. We soon found a party and Marko and Dwayne had to help Danni and I as we made our way towards them. David and the boys started to talk to them but I was in too much pain to understand and then I smelt it… human blood. As odd as it sounds the smell was alluring to me and I snapped. I jumped off of Marko and onto the closest being and clamped my jaw around their neck and bit. The next few minutes were a blur as I took this persons' life and changed mine… forever.

We soon all finished feeding and burned the bodies and I turned to look at my friends; David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, and Danni. My family, I finally had a real one; I had brothers and a sister and a lover. Although they all looked crazy, hell I probably did too my hair a mess with blood over my face. And the boys with blood almost everywhere and Danni too; they were my family and for that I was grateful. Marko walked over to me and asked me, "Are you okay, you feeling better?" I nodded and he kissed me softly.

"Can we go back and change please?" I asked and everyone laughed. We soon got back to the hotel and I laughed as I jumped around with Marko and Paul, a new life- a new energy filled me as I skipped and jumped over to my bed, which had curtains around it and clothes around the room. I quickly changed into a pair of silver skinny jeans with a black cut off shirt that said, "I bite" in silver sparkles and a pair of black 5 inch black heals and brushed threw my still straight hair. I emerged out of the room fifteen minutes later to everyone changed and ready to go. As I walked to the door way I heard David and Star yelling and looked around and I couldn't see them. **Vampire hearing, love** I was confused no one opened their mouth but I heard Paul's voice. _Your still getting used to it don't worry_ and there was Marko's voice... I had a very confused face right now and the Marko explained, "We can hear and talk to each other from our thoughts and also we can fly and manipulate peoples mind." I nodded.

"You look great kid" I turned after hearing David's voice. "Thanks David." With a smile we were off on the bikes and on our way there, I was having a conversation about Star with David. He explained that he brought her because she thought she was his mater after asking what he meant he told me that very vampire is imprinted to their mate, as in soul mate. Star, Danni and I soon got off the bike and I realized I forgot my jacket when I felt the wind sweep through and I wrapped my arms around me and turned to Marko and smiled at him. I went over to him and smiled with a puppy pout and he just nodded before he opened up his jacket and pulled out his left arm, I slipped mine threw as he put his jacket-free arm around my waist as I did the same to him; we were off walking down the Boardwalk. Danni looked like she was struggling with the blood so Dwayne brought her to the beach to help her try and control it. Star then ran off while Paul, David, Marko, and I were talking. David rolled his eyes and said he would get her later and we grabbed some pizza.


	6. The Ugly and Terrible Author's Note

I hate reading these too but I wanted to update ya...

Hey everyone, **so so so sorry** that I haven't updated in FOREVER! been wicked busy and at a loss for inspiration but now my camp is open-which is where I also write and get inspiration as well as re-watch the movies because I mean come on I can't remember _everything _that goes on. Anyway I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to several people:

zxnightfox

LostGirlForever

AutumnKrystal

David'slostgirl

Pandora4977

and "Writerrrrrr" who wrote me some awesome suggestions and actually made me realize that the story **did **move a bit to quickly and in lack of detail. I plan on revising the first five chapters this week/this weekend and updating by next Monday-ish (there is no internet at my camp, not yet at least). I'm trying my hardest to juggle school and social obligations but good news is, summer is almost here so that means more writing .. plus I've been writing another story which is a Klaus/OC for The Vampire Diaries so yeah... I'm also going to try and go back to make outfits on Polyvore for this story; my account on there is badbostonchick so yeah...

So yeah, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews you guys, it really does mean a lot to me and makes me want to continue this story! so yeah.. .bye


	7. Another Author's Note

**Hello Everyone,**

**Long time no write- I know, I know. I feel like an ass, but I swear I really am sorry and I really am working on stuff. Unfortunatly and fortunately school is almost over for me- bad because I am crazy busy on final work and good because that means I will be able to have more free time. Plus I haven't been able to write because my laptop broke and so my friend moved all of my files to my moms and so I'm now using her's and her's is REALLY slow! While I will be working two jobs and reading stuff for my AP and other classes next year I PROMISE (I REALLY REALLY MEAN IT!) that I will update at least once a week! Here's a little break down, 'kay?**

**Marko-Polo:**

**the first few chapters are typed so I just have to go back and revamp (haha I'm phunny!) and upload them on here.**

**Secrets:**

**I am so stuck on how to start the next chapter! but other than the beginning I have a crap ton of ideas for the story! **

**By the way I also have made outfits on my Polyvore that correspond to the chapters so yeah... *By the way there are spoilers for the storyline in the outfits so be warned* Link: **

**On another note! **

**I am in the process of writing a Sons of Anarchy- Opie Winston fic; I know you're probably like "if you can't write these two then how the hell are you righting a new one!" but I started the idea in my Creative Writing class and I left it with a cliffhanger and made my friends read it and they were like "YOU MUST FINISH! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" so yeah... **

**I really am truly sorry that I haven't updated lately... I shouldn't even be doing this right now because I have to write my History final paper like right now so yeah... I guess I'll check ya later y'all...**

**XO**

**Alex 3 **


End file.
